


The Future Meets the Past in the Present

by TheNomadGold



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-02-24 06:58:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2572340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNomadGold/pseuds/TheNomadGold
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>More edits later! Enjoy!</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Fast Forward

_I'm ready_. She quickly zipped up her backpack and lugged it onto her back. She nearly toppled forward from the weight. _I'm so ready for this._

"Remember what I told you Taryn."

She had everything packed, her skills in check. _She was ready._ It took her only three quick strides to reach the door. She started to turn the knob, but the voice made her stop. "Taryn, remember. Say it."

Taryn did not bother turning around. She flung open the door in frustration. She huffed "No one should know their future." With that she snapped the door closed behind her, and was gone. The voice was left inside, alone.


	2. The Krispy Creamer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More edits later! Enjoy!

The sunshine woke Crane mercilessly from his slumber.  _Too bright_ ,he snorted awake. He had needed a good sleep after the late nights of working as one of the _two_ witnesses. For all they do, they should be paid for protecting the troublesome town of Sleepy Hollow. Well, technically they were paying the leftenant. But he ought to be helping out more with the great amount of bills that needed to be paid in order to keep the cabin running. _Who would have thought electricity would cost more than a couple coin?!_ He regretfully rose from his bed, and immediately went for the coffee pot in the kitchen. This time, it only took him two minutes to get the machine to properly function, versus his usual ten. Before he could pour a cup, the lieutenant came flying in the door, not bothering to knock, as if she owned the place. _Well, she kind of did_. 

 

 

"So, you're going around half naked nowadays I take it? Accepting today's trends more easily hmmm?" Abbie tried her hardest to stifle her laughter.

 

It took a while for Ichabod to comprehend the situation. Then he realized in his haste for caffeine, he'd left his shirt by the bed stand. He blushed. Abbie had not seen him with his shirt off before, except for when they were battling countless demons, but she probably was not paying any attention at that time due to much more pressing matters. "My apologies. I do say Leftenant I think that brown liquid there has cursed me to do all kinds of crazy things out of my true character." He quickly paced back to the bedroom to grab his shirt. Abbie remained in the kitchen smirking at the situation and Crane's obvious embarrassment. She helped herself to a cup of coffee. When Crane returned, fully clothed, he took a cup for himself. 

 

Abbie had brought a box of donuts from Crane's favorite breakfast spot, what he liked to call the 'Krispy Creamer'. Many times she thought about correcting him, but decided that she needed a good laugh to get going in the morning. They dove into eating, drinking, and conversing.

 

"So...." Crane sipped his coffee.

 

"So..." Abbie took a sip. "It looks like Henry is deploying yet another evil scheme of his." She wiped her mouth with a napkin.

 

"You don't say." Crane didn't look up from his donut. He had amounted to getting crumbs all throughout his mustache and beard.

 

Abbie continued "Another demon is assisting him in  Moloch's torture session with us. I've started calling him " The Riddler".

 

"The Riddler? How so? Is he someone who practices in friendly jest?"

 

"No Crane." Abbie's voice took on a serious tone. "He leaves riddles on paper next to his  victims. It's sick."

 

"That sounds terrifying", Crane said between bites. "Moloch must really be brainwashing Henry, just like what he did to Katrina---"

 

 

"Crane!" Abbie had slammed her coffee mug down harder than she meant. "Katrina was not brainwashed. She made a choice. She made a choice to sacrifice herself for Henry and to stay with Abraham. In Hell."

 

She hates doing this to him. Taking away his hopes, all his dreams for the future. _But who else would try to make him understand? Try to speak reason so that he didn't have to suffer anymore?_

 

Ichabod stopped eating and stared into space. "Maybe Katrina is gone, and happy where she is as you say." Abby noticed he sounded irritated by this. "But Henry is still here. He's still---"

"Doing the works of Moloch, Crane." Abbie rose to throw away her plate and put her mug in the sink. 

 

"I can't give up on him now Leftenant. Not just yet. You see he's---"

 

 

There was a knock on the door.

 

"We'll talk later Crane. Get the door. Maybe it's Jenny or Hawley with more info on our new demon pal. I filled them in yesterday with what info I had from the station."

 

Crane turned towards the door as he heard another two persistent knocks. "Coming!"

 

He opened the door a crack, and saw Jenny. "Leftenant! It's your sister." he called back. She did not answer. He opened the door wide to let the other Mills girl in. 


	3. Back

The sun was shinning brightly down on her forehead. She was there. On the doorstep. She felt great. Alive. For a moment, blue eyes flashed before her. _That dream. Those eyes._ She shook her head to focus.

 _This is it._ _I am about to meet them_. _The witnesses of Sleepy Hollow. Legends._ Her training had not prepared her for the nervousness that suddenly shot through her body.  _What if I am not what they need? What if, I am not good enough to join their team?_ She closed her eyes and tried to shake herself out of her own head. Suddenly, the voice came to her. _Remember, you know nothing. You are in the present, be there_. She opened her eyes, took a deep breath, and knocked.

 

\-----

Crane opened the door wide to let Jenny pass. Only, only, it was not Jenny. Ichabod did not realize it until he took a more thorough look at the girl standing in front of him. Yes, she looked a lot like the gun bearing young lady that fought demons alongside him and Abigail Mills. However, this girl had striking features of her own. Same complexion, but she was several inches taller than Jenny, had a shorter nose, and a light dusting of freckles and moles across her face. "Left, Leftenant! When were you going to tell me that you and the other Miss Mills had another sister! Abbie! Abigail Mills!!!"

Crane heard the toilet flush and then saw Abbie swarm towards the front door, still pulling up her pant zipper.

"God damn Crane, I expect a little peace in this world. At least while I am using the bathroom. I think I have at least earned that "

Crane blushed at this. "My apologies Abbie, however I do believe this matter requires your full and undivided attention." He cleared his throat. "Ms. Mills when perhaps were you going to tell me that you and Jenny had another sister? Just how many 'Mills' girls are there?"

Abbie looked at Crane like he had completely lost it. "As far as I know, Crane, I've got one sister, whose name is Jenny, and who you've already met. Now don't be rude whose at the door?!" She pushed Crane's tall frame aside to get a clear view. 

 

 

 

Abbie gasped. "Uh, Hi!" the visitor said. _She does look like Jenny!_ Abbie thought. Same complexion. Same facial structure except for her nose which was short and her hair was sandy brown and tightly curled. The woman wore her hair in a puff on top of her head. _Weird, too weird_ , Abbie thought. "Can I help you?" She remembered to be polite.

 

"No, you can't, but I can help you."  The woman, wearing the brightest of smiles, stepped forward and Abbie almost shut the door back in her face. She hesitated, and then let the girl in. Ichabod wasn't too pleased.

 

"Miss Mills," he spoke quietly into Abbie's ear "Do you think you are making the best call of judgement?!"

 

"I think so Crane. I mean, look at her. I don't think she could hurt a fly." 

 

Crane turned towards the girl, who was now looking around the cabin in awe, her hands wrapped around the straps of her back. "I guess you are right Leftenant", he mumbled.

 

Abbie turned towards the girl. "So, you say you can help us, but--- who are you exactly?"

 

"My name is Taryn --Mackey, I have been sent from the future to help you. I have come as a citizen of the future Sleepy Hollow and---I am here to help you two witnesses defeat your most evil opponent. Moloch himself. "

 

 

 

"You, can help us?", Abbie said sarcastically.

 

"You look as if a child! Of no more than sixteen!", chuckled Ichabod. 

 

Suddenly the woman's eyes narrowed. "I'm eighteen actually. And I may have the outwardly appearance of a child, but do not be ignorant because of your sight. Trust and believe that I am powerful and skillful in the matters of war. _This war_. And without me, you _will_ fail."

 

Silence. Abbie then noticed that although this lady had a child like face, she _did_ beat the lieutenant in height by 5 in. And she saw something else. Something in Taryn's light brown eyes that reminded Abbie of herself. _Determination_.  "We apologize Taryn. This is just a lot to take in with all that's going on."

 

Ichabod nodded from the corner of the living room. "My deepest apologies, Miss Mackey. 

 

To Abbie's surprise, Taryn dropped her backpack to the floor, Abbie's right hand and squeezed it. Abbie instantly felt warmth

 

"Please remember," Taryn said. "I'm on your side!"

 

_____

 

"So...." Abbie's fingers drummed on the table. 

 

Taryn was currently following Crane from one end of the cabin to the next. Asking him about history and the presidents that he had befriended so long ago. Abbie did not know why it bothered her. But it did. It was,strange. The girl was asking too much too soon.

 

She coughed to get their attention. "So, I take it you will need some place to stay Taryn?"

 

The question caught Taryn off guard, and she tripped over the leg of the living room table, knocking down a precious vase once belonging to the late August Corbin, in the process of catching her balance. Abbie stared down at the broken pieces. Ichabod flinched.

 

 "Umm,  hehe! Sorry about that. I can be a bit clumsy. But yes, I will need a place to stay, and I think this cabin would be great. I mean, I saw a spare room in the back and..."

 

 

"This cabin is taken. " Abbie was short with the girl.

 

"Taken? But, this place is a decent size. I thought--"

 

 

"Ichabod lives here. His, umm, his--"

 

"My late wife used the spare room you so speak of."

 

Taryn blushed. "I'm so sorry, but your wife?!"

 

"Yes. Mrs. Katrina Crane. She was in the past and came into the present, like me."

 

Taryn started to feel ill. _What was going on?! This story did not fit. The pieces were all wrong._

 

"Taryn are you okay? You look like you will be sick." , said Ichabod.

 

"I, I just need to sit down." She placed herself down on the living room sofa. "Ok, so the cabin is out. Where can I stay? "

 

Abbie looked up towards the ceiling. "I've got a room at my apartment."

 

"Doesn't your sister Jenny stay with you ?" asked Taryn.

 

"How do you know about my sister Jenny?" This was once again very creepy.

 

  
_Cover, Taryn, cover_. "I, I heard Ichabod say it when I came to the door. He called me Jenny. Your sister"

 

Abbie breathed out heavily. "Oh right, well she is off in her own apartment right now. So the room is free."

 

Taryn immediately lit up. "I'll take it!"

 

 

 

 

 


	4. Questioned

Abbie could not get through an hour of sleep that night, thinking that any moment Taryn would surely turn into a demon and attack when her eyes were closed. She was glad when the first morning light came through her window. She woke Taryn and told her they were going to her and Crane's meet up at the station for breakfast and to talk demons.

When they arrived, Crane's car was already parked. Rather crookedly. He was sitting at the center table in the room. There was one chair to his right and one chair across the table. Abbie sat to his right. Taryn was taking in the scenery and had not noticed the other two were seated. When she looked towards them, she blushed, stumbled towards the table and took the remaining chair. _Where was the food_?, she thought as the other two stared dead into her eyes. "Nice weather out huh heh heh."

Silence. Then a bright light. As her eyes adjusted, Taryn noticed the source. A table lamp pointed straight in her face. "What are you guys.."

"Who are you ?" Abbie said.

"I, I can't believe this!" said Taryn.

"I said who are you?!" _So you want to be stubborn_ , Abbie thought. _I can be just the same._

"I've already told you. I'm Taryn Mackey!"

"Tell us who you are!!!" Abbie had stood up out of here seat now.

"Are, are you interrogating me!?" Taryn felt her heart rate going up and knew she should calm down. But still. She knocked the thin lamp off the table with the back of her hand. The bulb smashed when it landed. She stared ahead. "Oops." She frowned. "Now if you two are done with your good cop, bad cop routine, let's talk like civilized adults." Taryn's stomach growled. "And you said there would be breakfast."

Ichabod rubbed his eyes. "Abigail go get the donuts. I'll put on coffee."

"Crane, you give in too easily."

\-----

When what was left of the lamp was cleaned up off the floor, and they had consumed a good amount of donuts and coffee, the staring war started up again. Taryn was first to break the silence. "Well, are you going to ask me your damn questions or not?"

"Wow, she's got almost as much sarcasm as you Leften--"

"Oh shutup Crane! Ok. You want questions, here we go. Who are you ?"

"I'm Taryn Mackey."

"Where did you come from?"

"I am from the future. From Sleepy Hollow."

"Are, are you a relative of mine?"

"I cannot tell you that."

"Are you related to my sister Jenny?"

"I cannot tell you that either."

"To Ichabod and Katrina Crane?!?"

"I can't say."

"To anyone in this freakin' town?!?!"

"Are you not going to let Ichabod ask some questions?"

"Ahhhhhhhh!!!" Abbie threw her hands up in the air and got up from the table. She started pacing.

Ichabod reached for Taryn's hand across the table. "Taryn, please tell me do you have family here in Sleepy Hollow?"

"I, I am sorry but I cannot tell you this, Mr. Crane."

"Why? You have asked me so many questions of my time. It would seem only fair."

"Because. It is ok to know the past. To learn from it. To cherish its many lessons."

"Yes, but--", Ichabod began. Taryn held up her hand. "But no one should know their future. Tis a dangerous thing to see into one's fate. You must learn from the past, live in the present, and protect your future."

Taryn and Crane were almost nose to nose by now. "Alright, alright break it up! You two sound like two revolutionary warriors. I'm back with fresh questions." Abbie sat back down at the table. "So what exactly is your purpose?"

"To help the two witness, sorry, you and Crane against Moloch."

"And how would you be of assistance?"

"That I can't answer." Taryn said. Abbie huffed.

"But I can show you. "

\-----

They had pushed the table back and used Ichabod as a target along the wall. There were no knives around so Abbie had handed Taryn the next deadliest objects she could find, some bald point pens. She gave Taryn seven of them, the tops removed.

"Please step back," she told Abbie. Abbie took a big step backwards. As she did this, she heard several swooshing sounds. When she looked up, Taryn was low in a crouched position staring at Crane, whose heart looked like it had skipped more than a couple of beats. Abbie's mouth fell open as she walked closer to Crane, who was literally "penned" against the wall. A pen at the top of his head, one by the right side of his neck, two pinning his sleeves very close to his wrist, two pinning his pant legs by his ankles, and one right below his manly parts.

 _This is_....Abbie was speechless.

Taryn walked over to remove the pens."As I have said before, I have had special training. Training to capture, training to maime, training to kill. Would you like to see more?"

"Maybe at another time." Abbie said.

"Well, do you trust me now?! Abbie could now see that Taryn's eyes were filled with tears.

Taryn knew she shouldn't be so worked up and could feel tears starting to form. She looked down and wiped her face. Someone patted her on the shoulder.

When she looked up, Ichabod was staring down. He shook his head. "Yes!"


	5. Down to Business

"Now, where were we?" Abbie sighed. They  had just settled back at the table, after picking up the now shattered remains of some of Crane's research gathered to defeat Moloch.

"I apologize", said Taryn. "Did I mention I have a good knack for knocking things over?"

"Don't worry about it Miss Mackey.", Crane said. "Those samples proved of no use to us in our quest thus far." He gave Taryn a genuine smile. Abbie wanted to barf.

Taryn turned her attention to Abbie. "You were telling me about the new demon you've encountered, the one you call "The Riddler".

"Right.", Abbie said. "The Riddler can only be said to be very deadly and fast moving. Make no mistake, he will come for blood and won't leave until he gets it."

"Sounds like my kind of fight!" Taryn started laughing, but stopped when the others remained quite.

 Ichabod leaned in close to the table. "Taryn, you must know that the things you see will most likely be hard for you to understand or even fathom. But you must remember that they are real, and this is really happening to this town."

"Of course. Right, I understand." , Taryn nodded her head. _Be serious!_ "Have you come up with any kind of way to stop this creature?"

"You would think there is only one way to stop him--by solving his riddles." Abbie said. "Before you showed up Taryn, I had called up a group meeting for today, between Crane, my sister, another colleague, and I. To brainstorm this case. To find a loop hole that I might have missed."

"Well, this should not be a complication to us at all. We just solve the riddles and--"

"You don't understand." , said Crane. " From what the Leftenant has shared with me, The Riddler makes up riddles, but in the end, they are completely unsolvable. There is no right answer."

"You mean, he's playing you?" Taryn's eyes grew wide.

"He _will_ be playing us. Giving us false hope in rescuing his victims. Our quest is nothing but a game to him. A game that he wants to control, but he doesn't even realize that he's not the one calling the shots."

"Oh?! Well who is then?" Taryn was fully alert now.

Abbie pulled out a wrinkled picture from one of the many bibles laying on the table. She turned the picture towards Taryn. "This man," she said. "Also known as Henry Parrish, also known as the Horsemen of War, also known as--"

"My son, Jeremy Crane" said Ichabod dryly.

Taryn glanced at Ichabod, then back at the serious looking man in the photo. "You, you mean to tell me, that this old man is, but your son?!" The giggles erupted before she could stop herself.

Abbie rolled her eyes, while Ichabod looked somewhat upset. Taryn was still trying to catch her breath."I'm sorry, I, I'm sorry, it's just, well Ichabod, you don't look a day over twenty-eight and this man here, well, he could be... your... GRANDFATHER!" Another laughing attack hit Taryn so hard that it grew contagious and soon Abbie and Ichabod were gently laughing along with her.

"Well Miss Mackey, now you know that I do have a son that happens to look much older than me.", said Crane.

"And who is also plotting to kill everyone on this planet." Abbie coughed.

"Of course you would bring that up again--"

"Well its true! And if Taryn is going to help us fight, she _needs_ to know what we're up against. The Horseman of War! And now that I think about it, something seems a little, off."

"What might that be?" Taryn and Crane said in unison.

 _Creepy_ , Abbie thought.

"Well, as useless as they end up being, we haven't received a riddle. In almost two days! In the past week, The Riddler was responsible for at least one death a day. Suddenly, no deaths being reported. No sightings of The Riddler. It's been pretty quite. I mean, what's up with that?!"

"What is up with that?" Again, Taryn and Crane in unison. This time they eyed each other.

Abbie looked from one to the other, her eyes narrowing. "Seriously, you guys, what _is_ up with that?"

 


	6. A Slight Delay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but oh so powerful!

**About 1.5 days ago:**

Moloch: "Kdieek kesk jelflf mee kldoroe dl lepepe. Ekeke leoiek kdded eekdkd espslfm flemd ldld!"

"Yes Master." Henry bowed towards the mirror and then stepped away as Moloch's image faded.

"We have new orders my friend. It appears that a powerful force has appeared in this town. A force to be reckoned with. A force that MUST BE EXTINGUISHED. Henry hit the wall, creating a hole.

"It threatens me. And all my works! I will NOT BE DEFEATED!". He took several deep breaths and lowered his voice. "We must plan for this _one_ before we act...You will not fail me." he said as he walked out the room.

The Riddler stared at his reflection in the mirror. It smiled back.

 


	7. Her and Hiimm

They were rummaging through passages in the Bible, on the internet, and in other journals and novels to find clues to finally stop Moloch, when the door to the station hideout flew open, and in strolled Jennifer Mills. Abbie looked up and then back at the computer screen, and Ichabod did a polite head nod at the other Mill's presence. Jenny had calmly placed herself down in the first chair she came to and started woofing down whatever lunch she had brought along with her. Neither Crane nor Abby noticed that Taryn had left her own research nook, and had made her way over to stand in front of the younger Mills sister. Staring.

 

As a shadow appeared over her, Jenny looked up. She coughed as food got stuck in her throat. This got Ichabod and Abbie's attention. Jenny took a long swig of her soft drink to push the lodged food down her throat, and stood up to what was directly in front of her. It was like, looking in a mirror. Well, a blurred one, like if you squinted your eyes. This girl--

"Hi." the girl said

"Heeeeyyyy." Jenny said. She wanted to break their stare, but could not.

"Would you look at that!" Ichabod had now joined Jenny and Taryn, his eyes darting back and forth between them. "I find this quite peculiar. The resemblance is AMAZING!"

"Yeh. Almost too similar for comfort. Crane who is this?" Jenny pointed at Taryn. 

"Miss Mills, this is Taryn Mackey. A mystical being from the future brought back to this very moment in time to help us on our journey to cease the--"

Taryn cut Crane off as she found her voice. "I, I'm Taryn. I'm a future citizen of Sleepy Hollow. And as Crane put it, I'm here to help get rid of Moloch once and for all." She extended her hand to Jenny.

Jenny hesitated for a moment, then shook Taryn's hand."Riiiiiiigggght. But, um----did you kind of notice that we look, well, very a like?

_Don't panic_! Taryn broke eye contact and shrugged. "Umm, I don't really see it, but you know what they say, everyone's got a twin out there somewhere ha ha!"

Jenny frowned. "Yeh but you--"

_Distraction!_ "Oh wow, that looks so good!" Taryn was staring at Jenny's half eaten sandwich. _It really did look good._ Taryn's stomach rumbled.

"Oh that? It's a mile high BLT bagel. They sell 'em at the cafe right up the street. You can get great coleslaw there too."

"Of course, but you didn't think to bring not one of us a bite to eat did ya sis?" Abbie smirked behind the laptop.

"Hey, don't get on my ass! You guys had plenty of time to call a lunch break and walk to the sandwich shop yourselves!"

"Ladies, let us calm and collect ourselves so that we might work in a more positive and fulfilling environ---"

"Shut up Crane!" the Mills sisters said in unison. Ichabod closed his mouth.

"Guys, guys its ok!" Taryn ran back to her research nook to grab the small back pack she had brought along to the station. "I'll go get us something truly remarkable to eat. It will be quite delicious! What would you like?"

" We'll both take BLT's and two cokes." said Abbie. "Do you know how to pay? Has the form of currency changed in your time? Here, let me give you some--"

 

Taryn held her hand up, as she started walking backwards towards the hideaway entrance. "No, no Abbie, I can cover this. I cannot tell you about currency in my day and time, but I can tell you that I have had the proper training to spend money here and now."

"Hmmm. You're way ahead of Crane." Abbie smiled.

Taryn was still walking backwards when she passed again by Jenny. Transfixed again on the other Mills girl, she didn't see the missed spot of liquid on the floor from one of Crane's research jars. Suddenly she was hobbling backwards, trying to correct her footing, and then she was falling. Taryn braced for impact.

 

_____

Surprisingly, it wasn't as hard a fall as she thought it would be. And no pain. She moved her head around. The ground actually felt, kind of, soft. _Was the floor in here carpeted?_ She couldn't remember. After checking that all vital organs were still in place, Taryn felt confident enough to open her eyes. She wasn't on the floor at all, but somewhat supported above the floor. In fact, the support was coming from under her armpits. She grew still.

"Umm, are you okay? My arms are gettin' kinda tired, and, I, I think one of my hands is about to fall asleep."

Taryn jumped up out of the hold, blood immediately rushing to her cheeks. "My apologies!" She kept her eyes down to the floor. Too embarrassed to look at anyone, and the terrible mess she had probably made trying not to fall. "I'll clean everything up when I return." She turned towards the exit. She could still feel the mans presence. _In my way!_

She was hoping that he would simply move. He did not. Instead, he bent down until he was at eye level, which was pretty low for someone his height. She could sense he had to be over six feet. "Hey we all fall down, what matters is deciding whether or not to get back up. Am I right?"

Taryn smiled at this and gained some courage to make eye contact. She flinched away at the sight. _Blue eyes_. Crystal like. Deep. Although her body stood back, her hand had a mind of its own and started to make its way up to the mans face. Right before making contact, Taryn caught herself. She broke eye contact and swerved around his massive body. She didn't look back. She was clear to exit. 

 

"Hey Jenny, Hawley laughed. "Did anyone every tell you that yall look a hell of a lot alike?"

"Its no wonder you were the _only_ one she wouldn't talk to. That girl reads people well. " Jenny said sarcastically, finishing her last bite of sandwich.

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Riddle Me This

Taryn felt so foolish. _Of course I would embarrass myself_. In front those eyes. _From my dream_. "Taryn, you do not have time to day dream about eyeballs. The two witnesses are hungry and need to be fed immediately." She felt her way around the corner to the cafe Jenny had described. _The Ligon's Well Cafe_. A sign out front of the door read "The Magic Hour". _Maybe I'll get a nice discount on lunch today_ , she thought. She peered in through the glass door. A man at the register was doing what looked like a rather complicated card trick. The current customer at the register and the cashier looked like they were having a serious conversation. At one point, Taryn heard the phrase, "Is this your card?"

She should have known. There were hardly ever any discounts in stores anymore. You could usually count on paying full price--for everything. And obviously this employee was the "magic" act for the cafe. She spotted a tip jar not far to his right. _A side act. A hustler._ She smiled and opened the door. When she entered, she was immediately engulfed by the smell of coffee. This reminded her of her own Sleepy Hollow. A good line of other curious customers were waiting to give their orders. When she made it up to the register, she got a closer look at the magician in disguise. A man with circular black rimmed glasses, short, dark brown hair and rather handsome, in a nerdish fashion. Taryn waited for the usual "Can I take your order." It never came. He just smiled at her. Some would call this just a little creepy.

"Ummm, hi." she said.

"Hello."

"Are, are you ready to take my order?"

"Do I look ready to you?," the cashier said.

 _Is this a joke?_ ,Taryn thought. "I guess you do."

"Ok. Go ahead." 

_Finally_!,"Ok. Can I get 3 BLTs on bagels, two cokes and one sweet tea to go please. "

" I don't know, can you? You tell me!." the cashier started to laugh. 

"I'm sorry?" Taryn frowned. 

"What are you apologizing for?" 

"I'm not apologizing. Its a common expression for if you are not following what someone is saying. It is used all the time." _Am I really having this conversation with this man?_

"I did not know you could actually follow someone's words. Do go on this is fascinating." The cashier rested his elbow on the counter and rested his chin on his hand playfully. 

Taryn looked behind her to see if there were any frustrated customers. To her surprise, there were none. A couple people remained in the shop, finishing up their lunch hour. She jumped when she heard him speak into a mic connected to the cafe kitchen:

"I need 3 BLTS on bagels, two cokes and a sweet tea to go please!" He paused for a second. "My dear lady. You've arrived just in time to catch my acts of magic and mischief. Do you have the time to listen? To see?"

 

She hesitated. _Well, he's put my order in, at least its cooking._ "Okay.", she said. Taryn's stomach protested, but she ignored it. "But only until my food is ready." _What can a couple of magic tricks hurt?_ , she thought. Plus, she needed a little more time to calm down from her earlier embarrassment in the station. 

 

"Well, I saw you spying my card trick earlier, so I will show you something new. First, my readings on you." the cashier said. "Let's see, hmmmm...You were born in spring, an April baby." 

 

"No." Taryn smirked.  

 

"No?" The cashier looked up in thought. "May, then? "

 

"That is correct sir."

 

"Sign of the stubborn, a fighting presence, bull like, a Taurus?" 

 

"Very good. Please read more." Taryn's smile grew wide.

 

Age of the fruit that's just ripened. Uh, 21 ?" 

 

"18."

 

"Oh damn!" The cashier playfully wiped his forehead. " I've been working too many hours today. It's taking an affect on me. "

 

At that Taryn burst into giggles. "Is my food ready?" she asked.

 

The man looked back towards the kitchen staff.

 

"Almost. How about some more entertainment while you wait? Plus there's no line. So no rush for you. And its free?!"

 

  
"Well I do like free." 

 

 

"Ok here it goes: Bound by blood but not by sight, their paths come closer with every light. Who are they? "

 

 

"Aren't you suppose to say, who am I?" Taryn was puzzled. 

 

"There are two people to name, hence it's who are _they_. Now stop stalling and answer."

 

"Um, the sun and the moon!? No Umm, Ying and Yang? No. That's not right either uh, Hansel and Gret---"

 

"You aren't really good at this are you?" The cashier smirked. Taryn had to admit, his smile was pretty damn sexy-- and contagious.

 

"Ok another one" he said. "Easier."

 

"I'm ready." She waited. 

 

"Knock knock."

 

"Who's there? "

 

"Boo."

 

"Boo who? Oh, wait I know, I know what you are going to say!: Why are you crying it's just a joke. Right?!  Am I right!?"

 

A bell rang, the man turned and grabbed a carryout bag and a drink carrier. "Man, you're too smart for me. Here's your food Ms. Uh---"

 

 

"Taryn." She flashed a quick smile and grabbed the food bag and drink carrier. Thanks, Mr. Um---"

 

"Just call me Jake. Short for Jake Dobs. One more before you go Taryn?"

 

She had started towards the door. "Ok, but hurry these sandwiches weigh a ton."

 

"Ok here goes. Lets see if you can get this: We choose to believe the outer being with maximum judgement to what we're seeing, and in this mist lies true words for you've seen and now you've heard. 

 

"Uhhhh??" Taryn scrunched up her face. " I give up. What's the answer?"

 

"It's just that. It is what it is. There is no answer. Goodbye Ms Taryn." He waved to her. With that he started wiping down the counter top with a rag.

 

Taryn was about to argue, but her stomach rumbled. She started back towards the station. "What an insightful man. He would be perfect for our team." Lost in thought, she bent over the drink carrier and took a long swig of iced tea. 

 


	9. Gullible Gal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can find my Sleepy Hollow vid here: http://youtu.be/7j8tEt_rbOE
> 
> Enjoy Chapter Nine!

"She's back." Nick looked up and down the new girl that came into the station.

"And not a moment too soon." Abbie did not look up from her reading material. Crane and Jenny remained in their respective nooks doing their own research.

"Did you miss me darlin'? I'm Nick Hawley by the way. I don't mind escorting you around town. You know, keeping the _bad_ people away and all...you might just need a young strapping lad like myself to survive here with all the demons, and flesh eating monsters and the zom... "

"Actually I found walking through the town quite exhilarating. And luckily, there are more interesting men here in the present than you, Nicholas Hawley." Taryn smiled. 

Abbie's ears perked up.

"Oh say my name like that again. It makes me feel so young.", Nick crooned.

Taryn sighed and rolled her eyes, as she sat down the food and drink carrier on the table. Abbie and Ichabod ran for their food and then scampered back to their corners.

Taryn sat down and opened her sandwich. "You're nothing compared to the guy I met at Ligons Cafe." She took a swig of tea.

 

"I've got competition? Well Ms. Mackey..."

"Wait, what guy at Ligon's? Sarah was on staff in the front today." Jenny looked up from her stool. Taryn turned to Jenny."How could you miss him? He was gorgeous, sexy. Times ten! Tall, dark haired and a great personality. He was so funny, and had the best humor, what with his magic tricks, and awesome jokes, and ---"

Hawley swung Taryn around so fast in her chair she felt light headed. He shook her. "Hey, back off Hawley. I'm trying to eat here!"

"Girl, how could you possibly be so gullible?"

"What are you talking about? Let go of my arms!" Taryn pulled away. _This guy was mental_.

"You talked to him didn't you," Abbie said.

"Does he know who she is?" Crane piped in.

"Doubt it," Jenny said. "We hardly know those facts."  She smirked from her corner.

"Guys stop talking around and tell me what's going on?!" Taryn started to feel sick.

Hawley sighed deeply. "That man you saw at the cafe was planted there for you to find him. You said it yourself. He made you laugh with jokes and listen in awe to his ----"

"Riddler. I, I was talking to the, the ...Riddler." Taryn's stomach turned sour at the thought. She put a hand to her head. " I'm sorry what, what are we going to do?" She could feel tears coming. _How could she have been so stupid?_

"Hey, hey darlin'." Hawley started to rub her shoulders. " Don't worry, don't worry. That's why you are a part of the best demon hunting team ever!" His hands felt light on her shoulder,but sure. " As long as you're with us, we'll keep you safe."

Taryn smiled. "Thanks Nick."

Crane sat stoned faced at one of the desks. "You must be the Riddler's next target. We will need to keep a close eye on you Taryn."

"She should hide out at the pier. They won't think to come look for her there. I've got plenty of space on my boat if you want to ---"

"No!" Abbie and Crane looked up in unison. "Taryn and I will stay at the cabin with Crane tonight,"  Abbie said.

"Oh, okay Abbie." Taryn nodded. Abbie had started packing a duffle bag of her research in haste. "Jenny, Hawley, y'all are welcome to come over. Crane and I can work much easier against this thing with more material around us. Hence the cabin. "

" But that's the first place they will look for her! Think of who we are fighting against again!"

"I know you want to help Hawley but I be..."

"She needs to be protected!" Hawley punched his fist down hard on the table. _Where did that come from?_   he thought.

Taryn blushed and looked down at her feet. She suddenly felt like the only child in the room. Abbie walked over and tapped Hawley on the shoulder. "Like I said, you're welcome at the cabin anytime." She grabbed Taryn's hand to pull her out the station door at a brisk pace. Taryn was able to grab the rest of her sandwich.  " We need to pack."

"But, I brought a bag with me, and I---"

"You'll need more." Abbie swooped through the door and out the building.

Taryn had no choice but to follow, but turned her head to glance back at Nic--Hawley, and his eyes.


	10. Dances with Crane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> U

"Abbie?"

"Hmm? "

They were making their way to Abbie's apartment.

"Ummm , this is a great motor vehicle device and all, but might there be another---a faster mode of transportation? "

"This is the fastest. Well, if we are staying on the ground."

"Right.", Taryn said nervously. She started to twiddle her fingers.

Abbie glanced over. She giggled. "I see you also have restless _hand_ syndrome. Ichabod usually gets that in times of peril."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. _Really_." Abbie started to feel, something. "Taryn."

"Hmm?"

"Do you miss your home? The future, I mean?"

Taryn thought for a moment. "Yes and no. I miss the bits and pieces. Sometimes, certain smells."

"So, you did live in Sleepy Hollow?" 

"I don't want to talk about this anymore."

Abbie decided not to push her. They rode the rest of the way in silence. 

 

\-----

 

Ichabod heard a knock on the cabin door. He opened it and in walked Abbie and Jen--- Taryn, with two giant duffel bags. "Good evening Miss Mills. Miss Mackey. You ladies worked very fast in packing." He grabbed the heavy bags from them and easily swung them over his shoulders.

"Wow!" Taryn said.

Abbie leaned close to Taryn's ear. "Yep tall men are _very_ impressive at times."

Taryn smiled. They all walked into the living room where the fire was lit. "Well, " Taryn said. "What first?"

"Now that you both are here in the vicinity, there will need to be a protection charm." Crane gestured towards Abbie. "Miss Mills, if you please?"

Abbie grabbed a thick black book from a small table and opened it to a marked page. The next thing Taryn knew, Abbie was speaking gibberish. _Weird_. After three minutes of her incantation, Abbie stopped. "That should do it."

"Sooooo, are you a witch?" Taryn looked Abbie up and down.

"Me? No."

"Then what are you exac---"

"I don't really know okay! I just read what's in the book and hope it does what I want it to do." Abbie placed the black book back down on the table.

Taryn frowned. Ichabod then saw Taryn turn to look him over. He could not help but smile at her. He knew what was coming.

"Ichabod, can you do anything special?"

He thought about it for a moment and then had an idea. "Taryn, I do not hold any special powers of which you speak of, but I do have some special techniques. Like your knife throwing for instance." Taryn's eyes grew wide.

Abbie rolled hers. They were wasting time. "Guys, can we get back to the--- "

"Only after I show Taryn what I can do." Ichabod walked over to a big dresser in the foyer. On top lie an old fashioned record player. He started it.

Taryn frowned. _Where was this going_.

Ichabod hurried back to them as the music started. "Please allow me your hand." Taryn did. He placed both of them on his shoulder as he placed his gently on her waist. Then, they danced. Taryn could only describe it as wonderful, and although not familiar with the tune, was not half bad on her feet.

Abbie watched the two together and suddenly felt sad. These two had known each for what, A DAY, and were already so much in sink. It was hard to look away. It looked almost as if he had found his match.

As the music ended, Ichabod twirled Taryn around, and bowed. Taryn clapped. "That was, delightful! Exquisite even!"

"Don't you mean wonderful?" Taryn glanced over at Abbie.

 _Taryn, don't forget your tongue!_ "Uh, right. Wonderful! Amazing, really!"

"Let's get back to work now." Abbie sighed. They gathered back around the living room table. 

"So Taryn,"  Ichabod said, "can you remember anything of significance that the Riddler might have told you?"

"No, not, not really."

"Think Taryn, back to your conversation. You are our only lead right now to catching this guy." Taryn felt Abbie's eyes searching her soul. 

She shook her head and closed her eyes. _Think, think_. "Okay, okay some things are coming back to me. We pretty much told jokes--- well I guess now I see that they were indeed riddles."

"Good that's good Taryn. Keep going." Ichabod smiled.

"There was a riddle about, something about judging the 'outer being' if that means anything. And then there was something about being 'bound by blood'. The, that's all I can remember."

Abbie twirled a piece of her hair in deep thought. "Bound by blood... Hmmm . We know that Henry is still out there. Could he be working with the Riddler? Could Henry have told the Riddler that he is your son Crane? That would make some sense."

Ichabod rubbed his chin. "We will need to find out where the Riddler is hiding. The only way we can defeat him is if he's off his guard. Taryn, I need you to think about anything that stood out to you about this man. Any unique clothing he might have been wearing or anything he might have said? "

Taryn tapped her chin in thought. "He was dressed for this era of time, not out of place at all. In fact, he was rather, uh, trendy? But nothing to raise alarm ab----his glasses!"

"What about them?" Abbie said. "

"They were high quality. Definitely had to be from a specialty shop. " Abbie turned to Crane. "There are only so many of these stores in town. We can quickly narrow that down to one area. But we will have to move. " Abbie opened her duffel bag and emptied the contents on the floor. She then started filling it up with books, some spare hand guns that were lying around, and a flash light. "Crane let's go. Taryn, I'm calling Hawley and Jenny to come sit with you. They should be here in five, ten tops. Just keep the door locked. The incantation will keep you safe. And, um, there's knives in the kitchen. "

Taryn Looked offended. "Excuse me, but I don't need a babysitter. Are you sure its best to go now, we barely have a plan?"

"Sometimes you gotta go with what you got. We're good." Abbie nodded to Crane to move out.

"I'm coming with you!"

"No!" Abbie and Ichabod were firm in their response. "Stay here, okay?"

 _Was Abbie pleading for her to be safe_?

They closed the door behind them.

Taryn was left alone.


	11. Perfect. Plan. Action.

"They're coming." Henry was sitting at a desk in the study of a small brick house. He was looking out the window. 

"And in "they" you mean..."

"The two witnesses. Yes. They will be arriving soon." 

"Ahhh, that's very good. Perfect even! Let them come. The two witnesses and I will finally meet. Mr.Parrish, I will tell you my expectations are great!" The other man, standing behind Henry, slid his hands across the rim of his shiny black glasses. I've beaten them before. They do not hold any powers nor do they have sense of mind. They let their hearts do everything for them. And there lies their fault." "And, I see you have quite an opinion of the two, but I should warn you against it. Never underestimate your opponent." The Riddler smiled widely and placed his hands on Henry's shoulders. He started to massage his shoulders. "All I know is that they will both die tonight. With or without your assistance my friend. Prepare yourself Henry! We've planned, but that's not enough. Lets not disappoint that dear old mother of yours. Come, we must act."


	12. In Congruency

"Nice dancing back there Crane. You had some real moves. "

"Oh well, well thank you Leftienant. It brings me back to the old, well in my case ANCIENT days where I ----"

Abbie let out a great sigh.

"Miss Mills, are you alright"

"I'm good."

Silence."You've known this girl for less than 48 hours."

"And? Are you saying I should change my judgement. For some reason?"

"No, no. Taryn is truly good. I can feel it."

Ichabod smiled. "Okay then."

Abbie looked straight ahead. "It's just that, WE never danced Crane."

More silence. Crane was glad for the evenings darkness and shadows. He could feel color rising up around his face.

More silence followed as they speed along the highway.

\-----

A pounding sound came from the other side of the cabin door. Taryn lurked in the corner ready to pounce. It had been fifteen minutes since Ichabod and Abbie had left.

"Who is it?" she squeaked.

"It's Hawley T, can you open the door now? Abbie called me over and pretty much promised to make my life hell if I didn't get over here right away. Let me in."

"How do I know it's you?" _Good Taryn, ask questions_. _Stall til you're ready_.

"I just am. Can you open the door now? It's a little chilly out here this evening."

She was ready. With her foot she unlatched the handle and drew back ready to lodge a knife in the neck of whomever came through the door. Only, it was just Hawley.

He raised his hands. "Woah!Back up there darlin'. Don't kill me just yet we haven't even properly talked." Then he smiled. Taryn lost all thought. "Are you going to lower the knife or do I need to remove it from your hands?"

"Oh not necessary." She blushed. She placed the knife back on the counter and closed the door behind Hawley. She turned and saw him shiver. "I'll put on tea. You can go on in the living room."

"Alrighty. Don't take too long. I figured we could have a nice loooooooong conversation together."

"It should only take me a few minutes. That reminds me, Jenny is on her way so I better make a third."

"She is, is she? I should have known. Crane and Abbie don't trust me with anything or ANYBODY. Even babysitting."

"I'm no baby and _you_ are not watching me."

"Oh but I am!" Hawley said eyes gleaming.

"I'll be in the kitchen."

Not seven minutes later, Taryn was seated on the large rug covering most of the living room floor while Hawley sat just above her on the center couch. The tea was quickly cooling where Taryn had sat it on the living room table. They stared at each other.

"Sooooo, I guess they have a lead haha!" Hawley scratched his head. "What gave him away?"

"His glasses." Taryn picked up a mug and sipped the tea. _Good. It was good._ She could feel Hawley staring again. The tension was too much. His eyes were boring into her skull. Finally she couldn't take it anymore and looked up from her cup. "What?" It came out with alittle bit of attitude.

He laughed. "Nothing. It's just, I thought you would be more, I don't know futuristic I guess?! You know, more galactic and silvery and stuff. Like what we see on TV today."

"And I presume you watch quite a lot of TV, right Nick?"

"In my down time. So what's the future like?"

"I told you I can't tell you."

"Are there hover cars?"

"No."

"Holographical things?"

"No."

"Flying pigs?"

"Lol really?! No! Nick. For the last time I can't ..."

"I know, I know, tell me."

Taryn reached again for her cup from the table. Anytime someone mentioned the future was too close a call. She was nervous. Her arm trembled and the cup slipped right through her hand. Before she could catch the cup it dropped to the floor, hot steaming liquid spilling on Hawley's left foot. He jerked up his foot in alarm. When he saw the culprit he took whatever was in reach to clean up. _Which just so happened to be his shirt_.

"Don't worry I got it T."

She couldn't breathe. Her focus was on the chiseled set of abs that were right in line with her sight. She didn't hear Hawley. She could only think of one thing. SEX.

"Ummm hello in there? Are you going to snap out of it."

Taryn bit her bottom lip. Suddenly someone shoved her shoulder. "Hey, T, I'm sorry I freaked you out with the questions, are you alright?"

Taryn came to, blinking several times to clear her head. She looked up at Hawley. "Fine".

"Good."

"So, since you asked me a number of questions, it's my turn."

"Shoot."

"How old are you? "

"31."

"Sign?"

"Aquarius."

"Any children?"

"Am I on a dating site?"

"Answer the question."

"None."

"Thank you. Where were you born?"

Hawley let out a slight chuckle while scratching the back of his head. He then looked down towards the floor. "I don't really remember where I was born."

"Oh I, I'm sorry. That can be a sensitive area let's drop it and go back some cookies, or something."

Taryn began to rise, but Nick's hand shot out to hold her to the floor.

"Don't be sorry. If we are going to be on the same team, you might as well know who you are working with."

His sad facial expression made Taryn want to give him one thousand hugs and kisses. He let out a deep breath. "Sooo, I don't really remember where I was born, let alone who my parents ----"

"Hawley wait!" He stopped mid sentence looking surprised. "I've got a way to make this easier for you. Come down here with me."

Hawleys face went from surprised to relieved to daring in a matter of seconds. _Jeez, this man._ "Wipe the smirk off your face first. Good. Now face me and settle your hands in my palms." Taryn held out her hands. _Protect yourself Taryn, don't forget! Right_.

Hawley quickly placed his hands on top of Taryn's and gasped as she locked their hands together in a firm grasp. "Miss Mackey? What exactly do you plan on doing with me girl?"

"Just close your eyes Nick."

"You think you're some kind of fortune teller or something ?"

"Close um." He did. _Alright Taryn, careful now_. She closed her eyes. Immediately she was able to see him. _Nick!_ Only, he was nothing more than a little toddler with the shiniest blond hair she had ever seen. He was running into the arms of a tall, regal looking woman with dark hair. The woman picked up the boy and swung him around in a tight hug. _Nikki!_ Taryn could cry.

The vision disappeared. It was replaced with a teenage Hawley. He had long, scraggly, blond locs and looked like all he wanted to do was give the world hell. She saw glimpses of him stealing items of precious value from different shops, the same woman from before always standing nearby, watching closely. She gave Taryn the creeps. She then saw Nick as he was in the present, as ripped and toned as he could be, hair now cut to a decent length and less scraggly. She saw him in flashes with Jenny, Ichabod, Abbie, that woman.....

Taryn opened her eyes. As did Hawley. He quickly let go of her hands and stared back at her, coldly. Hawley gasped. "Witch"

Taryn couldn't help it. She made the space between them microscopically small. He shivered. Taryn placed her hand gently on his left cheek and looked him straight in the eye. "No."


End file.
